2 Days
by whenloveandhatecollide
Summary: In 2 days: Puck moved into the Hudson-Hummel household, Kurt comforts Puck as he goes though something, Puck wants to be around Kurt, Puck finds out he likes kissing boys and etc.
1. Late Night Comfort

**AN:** So here's another RP I was in. I play Puck and Natalie plays Kurt. We co-wroted this three chapter fic. Our RP died because I started being busy with uni. Hate uni. Ugh. Anyway, enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee or any of the characters. This is from an RP I was in. So there are 2 POVs. Please bear with me. I just love me some Puckurt.

* * *

Once Finn and Burt finally convinced Puck to live with him and the Hudson-Hummel family, the mohawked boy's bestfriend helped him pack his things and move out of his home. Move out from his drunk mother's house. Puck was thankful that his bestfriend noticed that he was getting restless and surprisingly quiet at school. He wasn't his usual cocky, joker self. Finn even noticed some of the bruises that the mohawked boy's mother caused one time during gym period. Puck was battered so much since he has been protecting his little sister, Anna, from getting hit by their mother. He used his body as Anna's shield from their mother's hits.

Puck and Finn were bringing his things inside the house but Puck insisted that Finn should go ahead and take a rest, considering it was late at night already and he knew his way around the house. He walked up the stairs with Finn and soon separated when he reached the guest room and Finn entered his room. Puck was alone again. Alone with his thoughts. He sighed as he left the door to his room open with some of his luggage out in the hallway, knowing everyone was sleeping. Puck was thankful that Carol was too kind to fix the guest room for him. He sat on the edge of the bed and sighed deeply, thinking how everything went wrong. First his dad and now his mom..

Kurt had just woken up from what was supposed to be an hour nap. That didn't go as planned. He had just been so exhausted the past few weeks. Sleep was limited, school work was piled mountain high, and just school in general. The people, glee practice. Just everything. With a sigh, the boy got up from his bed and reached into his pocket pulling out his phone. He checked the time, his eyes widening when he noticed just how long his nap was. "Shoot…" He muttered. It looked like he was just going to have to pull another all-nighter. With another sigh in tow, Kurt opened the door and walked out into the hallway.

Kurt was zoned out, thinking about what he needed to work on. Physics essay, history notes, Lit study guide. Yeah, Kurt was going to be up all night. The boy's thoughts were interrupted. In the corner of his eyes, he noticed the door of the hall opened, luggage holding it open. _'What the…' _The boy's heart raced. That wasn't normal. That door was always closed, lights off. Kurt was tempted to run back into his room due to the fact that he was now incredibly frightened. Instead, he took a deep breath and walked over to the door. He noticed someone sitting on the bed. The person was very familiar, toned body, tanned skin, mohawk… "Puck!?"

Puck kept thinking of his little sister that he didn't mean to leave behind in their mother's home. He promised Anna that he'll do everything to get her away from that bad place. Puck just kept praying that his mother wouldn't hurt Anna the way she hurt him. Then his bad thoughts were cut off when he heard his name coming from a familiar high pitched voice from outside the room. Puck turned his head and saw Kurt. He wasn't sure if the porcelain skinned boy was either scared or surprised. Maybe a little bit of both. "Oh hey, Kurt." Puck greeted restlessly as he stood up and straightened himself. He stood there and really didn't know what to do. "So, what's up?" He tried to give the smaller boy a smile but he wasn't really in the mood to do so. "Sorry about the luggage. I'll bring them in and close the door so it wouldn't bother you." Puck walked towards the door and bent down to get his luggage.

Kurt couldn't help but stare at the taller boy. It was just strange. His classmate, slash, ex-tormentor was at his house with luggage and all. The main question in Kurt's head was, 'what was Noah Puckerman doing in his house, in the middle of the night?' He didn't react to Puck until he walked over to the luggage. "Wait-" he brought his hand down to stop the other boy from picking up the luggage. Kurt glanced up at Puck, his brows still furrowed in confusion. "What exactly are you doing here?" He asked slowly and calmly, well, as slowly and calmly as he could. "Not to sound rude or anything…" He quickly added, not to bring out the wrong impression, even if he was a bit panicked by the situation at hand.

Puck was a little surprised that Kurt stopped him from picking up his luggage. He did stop and stood up straight again. He looked down at the smaller boy and knew where this was going. And soon Kurt finally asked him and Puck was right. He didn't want this kind of conversation and was beating himself up mentally for not bringing his luggage in his room so he wouldn't have to answer the smaller boy's question. Puck tried to think of an alibi. "Well Finn and I are project partners for our history class. We have to make some model mambo jumbo of a building from the medieval time. We're gonna start tomorrow morning and might need some time to finish it so we thought of this." He nodded. "Yeah, that's it." Puck smirked slightly, giving himself a pat on the back for thinking something so clever at the nick of time.

Kurt couldn't help but stifle a scoff at the pretty much, pathetic excuse Puck gave him. "Okay, since when did Finn do projects without asking me to build a model for him. Also, no offence, but since when did you care for a project grade?" He knew that his statement may have come off as harsh, but it was true. Puck and Finn were the last two people Kurt would think of to actually care for their projects, or work on them on their own. "Besides…" Kurt looked over at the luggage again. "Usually you stay over, you stay in Finn's room playing 'Call of Duty' all night and only bring a plastic bag…" Kurt couldn't help but mention the small details of Puck when he usually slept over. He couldn't help it, Kurt was an observant guy. "So, Puckerman, tell me the truth. It's only fair since it seems like you're crashing in my house and I had no idea that this was going to end up happening…"

Puck's head was fried and he was totally tired of talking. He now realized why he was bestfriends with Finn. They never really questioned each other but they just knew stuff about each other in an instant and knew each other's thoughts. Not like his friendship with Kurt, if the smaller boy even considered them as friends. Puck's eyebrow shoot up and smirked when Kurt started to talk about the little details about him whenever he stayed over. "Well, well, well. What do we have here.. Don't you know me so well?" He crossed his arms over his chest and leaned one of his shoulders on the frame of the door, looking down at Kurt. Puck's mood suddenly turned to being playful and it somehow made him a little happy. "Why do you know all that stuff? You stare at me? You wait for me to come over and sleep here, don't you?" He teased.

This time Kurt didn't bother hiding his scoff. "Please, sorry I'm observant," he rolled his eyes at the silly comment. Was there something behind the simple observations? No, no there wasn't. Kurt was simply an observant person. He crossed his arms and put on his best 'bitch please' face. "Anyways, you completely avoided my question, which even though I shouldn't expect anything more from you, but it's quite rude of you Noah Puckerman." He used Puck's full name because he knew that it would get something out of the stubborn boy in front of him. He couldn't help but smile at himself for that knowledge that he had. It was a bit like indirect blackmail in some odd way. "So, are we going to stand here all night or are you going to answer my question like a good boy?" Kurt asked, his tone unknowingly teasing.

Puck always liked it when Kurt had his ice queen bitch mode on. It always made him want to tease the smaller boy more. He chuckled. "Well if we're talking about being rude, I think it was you." Puck playfully looked shock. "When you say 'not to be rude', you actually are being rude." He smirked and quirked an eyebrow at him. Oh yeah, Puck can throw back some words at Kurt. And he was actually enjoying it. Puck laughed and scratched his forehead at Kurt's last question. This boy was a lot of work. He had to bring out the guns, or maybe yet his charm. "Well, Mr. Hummel.." Puck stepped forward and lowered his head to the same level as Kurt's, face to face. "When was I ever a good boy?" He said with a low voice, teasing, and smirked as he stared into Kurt's blue, blue eyes. Puck never realized how amazing they looked.

Kurt couldn't help but smirk at what Puck said, he couldn't help but tease back. "Well, well, well, look who's catching on, seems like there is hope for you after all," Kurt replied to Puck's words. By instinct, Kurt leaned back when Puck lowered his head towards him. He felt, what was it? Flustered? _No, no, that can't be happening. For God's sake's, that's Noah Puckerman! He made your life a living hell up until sophomore year and he's your stepbrother's best friend! There was no way that you, Kurt Hummel, are in any way, what so ever, flustered or attracted to Puck! _"Well," Kurt finally began after he shook his thoughts away. "Are you going to answer my question? Maybe you will finally start acting like the good boy I know you can be…" His voice came off a bit above a whisper.

Puck just looked proud when Kurt said there was hope for him after all. But then he got a little confused if he really should be proud. He just shook off his thoughts and continued to stare at Kurt's eyes. It was kind of mesmerizing, finding himself stare intently into Kurt's eyes was a first thing, that's for sure. If this was kinda gay, he didn't mind it at all. Kurt's eyes were just really.. wow. Puck can't even think of words to describe them. But then Puck heard Kurt's reply in a whisper and can't help but smirk more. He licked his lips and sighed as he stepped forward, making their faces an inch apart. "You know I'm the bad boy type, right? I can never be a good boy. I'm always bad, you see." Puck playfully pouted and nodded.

Kurt noticed how Puck kept looking into his eyes. He could feel his cheeks grow warm. What was this? What was Puck doing? "I-excuse me?" He took another step back, but it hardly made any distance between the two boys. "I-I've known you for years now, I think I know that…" Kurt muttered, trying to regain his senses. "Okay, well isn't there some hope?" He asked, trying to get back his walls. "Even for you?" the boy teased, a slight, teasing grin on his face. Though, it was faint due to the fact that he was still a bit flustered by what he was going on. How did this even happen? Why didn't he just stay in his room?

Puck couldn't help but notice that Kurt was starting to blush. He could see a tint of pink on his cheeks. He guessed it was already too much for the boy. Having a very handsome, muscular guy all up in your face just does so much to you. Puck chuckled and finally stood straight. He looked down at the smaller boy, holding back a laugh. "Yeah, I guess." He shrugged and leaned his back on the wall of the hallway. He didn't realize that they were practically in the hallway as he was having fun teasing Kurt. "But don't tell anyone though. I've got a rep to protect." Puck winked at Kurt and folded his arms over his chest once more, unconsciously showing off his ripped guns.

Kurt pressed his lips together, unsure of what to say. "Um… I won't tell…" He mentally kicked himself for sounding so damn flustered. "Well then…" Kurt finally stood up straight and cleared his throat. He needed to get his composure together. "So… are you going to answer… my previous question?" Kurt asked, his voice still in a mumble. He let out a huff and crossed his arms, trying not to seem so, well, taken aback on how Puck had been acting this night. With a raise of his eyebrow, he waited for Puck to reply to his question.

"Good." Puck nodded then chuckled quietly as he watched Kurt stood straight and cleared his throat. He could never get tired of teasing the smaller boy like this. And he didn't even realize that because of Kurt, his mood changed from being all sad to being happy. But then Kurt yet again wanted him to answer his question. Puck sighed quietly and acted innocent or deaf, whichever you want to call it. "What question?" He shrugged his shoulders and for the first time that night, Puck looked at a different direction not looking at Kurt at all.

Kurt tilted his head, curious on knowing what was behind Puck's sudden mood change. Was the reason that bad? What could possibly be going on in the other person's life that he cannot tell Kurt, no matter how many times he asked? He let out a sigh, seeing how pointless the whole ordeal was. "Well, I guess since you apparently have amnesia suddenly, this conversation is a bit pointless…" Kurt huffed, putting his hands behind his back and turning to face down the hallway, over to the stairs. "I'll just go downstairs and make myself some coffee then…" He muttered, hoping that maybe if he admitted defeat, Puck would say something.

Puck saw Kurt faced the hallway where the stairs were and turned his head to look at the smaller boy's back. He started to be sad again. Not because he had to talk about what's happening with his family, but because Kurt was leaving him alone. Puck didn't want to be alone again. Alone with his miserable thoughts. "Ma's starting to get drunk every night again…" Was the only words he could blurt out, not knowing how he could tell Kurt everything. In some way, he actually wanted to tell the smaller boy everything but didn't know what words to use. "And every time she got drunk.." He licked his lips before continuing. "She would hit us.." Puck's body slid down the wall and sat on the floor, feeling his legs weaken at every word he just said. Finn just knew and Puck was glad they didn't have to talk about it. This was the first time he had to really talk about it and was kind of surprised it was with Kurt.

Kurt stopped immediately after hearing Puck's voice. She what? Kurt turned around, his eyes wide in surprise. "Oh my God…" He didn't know what to say, he didn't expect this. Honestly, out of all the people that would have to go through abuse, he would have never suspected it to be Puck. Honestly, when you look at the guy, he looks like he could take anyone down with just one hit. Then again, this was his mom that caused this. No matter how 'bad ass' Puck would claim he was, he would never lay a hand on his own mother.

Kurt slowly made his way over to where Puck now sat. Kurt really didn't know what to do. Usually when he was going to comfort someone, it was Rachel and all he had to do was hug the shorter girl, but again, this was Noah Puckerman. He couldn't just hug Noah Puckerman. Instead, the boy let his hand rest on Puck's back and rubbed soothing circles. He hoped that the simple sign of affection was enough to comfort him.

Puck sat in an Indian sitting position with his elbow resting on his knees as he looked down on the floor. He didn't assume that Kurt would be listening or would stay with him but then he was surprised when he felt a small hand on his back. But he hissed at the contact and leaned away from Kurt's touch. "I.. I have bruises there." Puck took off his shirt slowly and turned his back on Kurt, showing the smaller boy how much his mother hit him. He started feeling a little emotional as soon as he remembered his little sister that was now alone with his mother. Puck sniffed audibly but hoped that Kurt didn't hear so he wouldn't think of him as a wuss. He was Lima's resident badass and the only people who saw him really cry were Finn and unfortunately, his mother.

Kurt noticed the hiss and quickly retracted his hand. "I-I'm sorry…" His words faded when Puck showed him the bruises on his back. His eyes widened and he let out a gasp. "Oh my-" He hesitantly let his hand gingerly rest back against the boy's back, his fingertips tracing the discoloration. "Oh Puck… I'm so sorry…" He said in a whisper. He heard the sniff that came from the other boy, Kurt's heart raced. He never thought he would see Puck so broken. It was very upsetting. A difficult as Puck can be, he didn't deserve this. No one did. It made Kurt sick in some sense, knowing that Puck had to go through this. Go through abuse by his own mother. It was just wrong.

Puck scoffed softly. "Why are you sorry? You didn't do anything.." He slowly turned around and looked at Kurt, his eyes a little watery but he was holding back his tears. Men don't cry, especially Puck. "Maybe I even deserve this.. After everything I've done to those people I slushied and threw in the dumpsters." He looked down then glanced up at Kurt. "Especially you.." Puck looked down and sighed, thinking of the things he had done to Kurt and how he tortured the guy every single day. He inhaled sharply, trying so hard to control his tears but he just couldn't anymore. Tears started streaming down his cheeks. He didn't care anymore if Kurt could see him cry. Puck just needed to let it all out. "Anna.." He cried out softly.

"Because no one deserves this Puck, not even you, even if you don't think that's the case. Sure you've made some mistakes, but still. The past is in the past, okay?" He pressed his lips together in a tight line, trying to keep the tears falling from his own eyes. He couldn't help it, Kurt was just an emotional person, even more so when something happens to someone he cares about. Yes, Kurt cared for Noah Puckerman. He noticed Puck cry out softly, Kurt's breath hitched. He couldn't take it. He let his hand slide over to Puck's shoulder, his arm resting lightly against the other boy's back. His thumb gently brushing against his shoulder. He didn't know what else to say or do.

Puck shook his head. He knew he deserved this. He was a bad boy and he knew bad things would happen to bad boys but he didn't expect it to be _this _bad. "I deserve this… This is my kama. Or some shit like that." He meant karma and yes, he did know some things about it but he never believed in them until now. Puck sobbed more quietly when Kurt wrapped an arm around his back. He instantly leaned on the smaller boy and rested the side of his head on the spot in between Kurt's shoulder and his neck. Puck continued to sob as he continued to think of his little sister. "Anna.. She's still with her.." His hand grabbed Kurt's free arm and just held onto him.

"Don't say that, that's not true," Kurt muttered softly. By instinct, he held Puck tighter, as if to show that he meant the words he said. He felt terrible that Puck thought that about himself. That he believed that the abuse was necessary. Kurt didn't think so. Even when Puck tortured him every single day, Kurt wouldn't think that. He just didn't believe that anyone deserved to be abused in this way. When Puck mentioned his sister, he had to bite his lip to keep from gasping. "Shh… we'll find a way to help her okay?" Kurt muttered softly. He didn't know how, but he knew that his father wouldn't leave a post, innocent girl by herself with somebody like that. He just knew it.

Puck shook his head when Kurt said it wasn't true. To him it was true. This was God's way of punishing him for every mean thing he's done to good people. For sleeping with Quinn and impregnating her when she was dating Finn, for slushing the Glee club, for sleeping with almost every woman in Lima, for torturing Kurt.. He didn't even deserve Kurt's comfort but he was really thankful that the brunette was still by his side. Puck held on Kurt's arm tighter when he said that they'll find a way to help his sister. He sobbed a little harder, moving his face slowly to Kurt's neck and practically inhaling his scent. "Please…" Puck whispered, his voice a little cracking due to crying.

Kurt nodded. He didn't know how they were going to do it, but they were going to help Puck and his sister. They were. "Shh…. it'll be okay soon," Kurt muttered, resting his head on top of Puck's. "Please, it's going to be okay, maybe not now, but soon…" Kurt continued brushing his thumb against Puck's shoulder, hoping it was doing some sort of calming effect. "You should get some rest," he finally said. "I'm sure that it's been a long and hard day on you…" He looked over at the other boy, trying to get a good view of his face. "Alright?"

Puck just nodded at everything Kurt has said as he lost his ability to speak due to all his crying. He kept inhaling sharply continuously against Kurt's neck, trying to catch his breath. Puck knew he was having one of his panic attacks that was why he didn't like crying. Once he cried, he couldn't stop until it was hard for him to even breathe. He finally sat upright again and kept trying to breathe normally. Puck missed his little sister and Kurt's scent made him miss her more. "Kurt.. C-Can I ask a f-favor?" He tried to ask as normal as possible as his reddish teary eyes looked at the smaller boy. He knew the favor was a little too much but he wanted to still try and ask.

Kurt felt a tug at his heart strings. He felt terrible for Puck, if only they could fix the situation right then and there. But sadly, that wasn't the case. His arm slipped a bit when Puck sat up, his fingers were now curled loosely around Puck's arm. He turned his head to face the sobbing boy, his brows were now knitted together, questioning to himself what Puck might want from him. Kurt didn't really have anything to offer to the boy, so it was a tad bit perplexing. "What is it?" He asked, his voice hardly above a whisper.

"Is it o-okay if you sleep be-beside me tonight?" Puck asked calmly as possible, his panic attack slowly getting better. He saw the horror on Kurt's face and quickly said something before Kurt assume otherwise. "It's j-just, you s-smell just like her.. I let her s-sleep with me e-every night. I c-cuddle with her.." Puck looked down when he proclaimed that he cuddles with his sister. Hey, he liked cuddling. And he wanted to keep Anna felt safe even if they were in the same house as their mother. Puck knew Kurt wouldn't agree to it especially he had been such a douche to the smaller boy so he quickly took it back. "N-Neverm-mind. It's silly.." He softly said and fully let go of Kurt. He took his shirt from the floor and put it back on. Puck was so confused, why did he even tell Kurt everything. Why did he just cry in front of this guy? So many questions but no answers.

Kurt was taken aback by the sudden question. He didn't know what to say. If anyone would have told him that Noah Puckerman was going to ask if he could sleep beside him, he would have thought that that person was just mental. He bit his lip, not knowing what to say. He felt bad for the guy. All he wanted was a form of comfort and maybe Kurt could help him with that. It was completely innocent, right? He watched as Puck pulled his shirt back on and he swallowed down the lump that formed on his throat. "N-no, it's fine. I don't mind," he finally found the words to answer him. He looked back over at the boy and shrugged. "I really don't."

Puck was ready let it go and just lie down on his bed but then he looked at Kurt when he said that it was fine and he didn't mind. His face slightly lightened up and even though his eyes were all red and puffy from all the crying, he could still see the smaller boy and smiled at him. "T-Thanks, Kurt. Really.. You don't have to, b-but thanks. You're such a good p-person.." Puck stared at Kurt for a while but soon shook his head a little to get back to reality. _Those fucking eyes.._ He thought as he slowly stood up, still feeling a little weak, and once he was finally up on his feet Puck looked down and offered a shaky hand to Kurt.

Kurt still had the sad smile on his face. If lying in bed with Puck was what it took for him to get a good night's sleep, then, that's what he was going to do. He didn't respond to what the other boy said, seeing that there was no reason to do so. He was sure that Puck could tell that he was thankful for his words. He accepted Puck's help and stood up. His other arm went around Puck's back as he led him over to the room and over to the bed. If this was any other scenario, Kurt would have found it all very odd and a bit strange that he was going to share a bed with this boy, but at the moment, it just seemed like the right thing to do.

Before Puck went to the bed, he removed his luggage away from the door and closed it. He took off his shoes and sat on the edge of the bed. Now that he was finally calm, he realized it was kind of weird. But then he didn't want to be alone because he was never alone. Puck lied down on one side of the bed and looked at Kurt, who was still standing. He quickly sat up. "Do you.. want to be under the sheets then I can be above so.. yeah." He looked up at Kurt through his eyelashes.

Kurt watched as Puck closed the door and removed his shoes. He followed his movements up to when he sat down on the bed. He pressed his lips together and nodded. As much as he felt guilty for taking the sheets, he knew that it would be very odd if he and Puck were both under the sheets. "Um… sure, I'm fine with that," he answered. He didn't know why he was suddenly so nervous, he was just doing a favor for a friend, nothing more, nothing less. He really needed to stop over thinking things.

Puck nodded and tried to keep calm even though his nerves were a little unstable at the moment. Why was he even nervous? He asked for this, didn't he? He took the sheets off on Kurt's side so the smaller boy could get in before lying back down on the bed. He watched as Kurt went under the sheets and laid his head on the pillows. Puck's brotherly instincts came upon him and tucked Kurt in, leaving no side. Half of his body was on top of Kurt's only centimeters away as he made sure the smaller boy was completely tucked in. Once he was done he laid back on his side. Puck stared at the ceiling, not really sure on how to _do_ it.

Kurt crawled into the bed, by instinct, curling up. He didn't expect Puck to do what he did and tuck him in. That just seemed like a non-Puck thing to do. He didn't notice, but he held his breath when Puck was over him, he could feel his cheeks warming up. Why? He was not entirely sure. He pressed his lips together, but for some reason could not close his eyes. He wasn't tired like before. Kurt was pretty much wide awake. His back was facing Puck though, so he was sure that the other boy didn't realize how restless he truly was.

When Puck looked over at Kurt, the smaller boy's back was facing him which made everything a little easier for him. He slowly scooted closer to the brunette and hesitantly wrapped an arm around the smaller boy, hugging him. He let his nose touch the back of Kurt's neck, inhaling the oh so familiar scent that made him smile yet he was still sad. Puck missed his little sister so much even though he just saw her a few hours ago as they parted. He sighed softly, tightening his hold on Kurt. "Good night, Kurt." Puck whispered as he looked at the back of Kurt's head before closing his eyes.

* * *

**Reviews are highly appreciated :)**


	2. Things I Never Knew

**AN:** Cute and totally hot chapter ahead! This one's the longest too. So enjoy! :)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee or any of the characters. This is from an RP I was in. So there are 2 POVs. Please bear with me. I just love me some Puckurt.

* * *

Kurt didn't really remember much when he first woke up. He opened his eyes and noticed that he wasn't in his bed, let alone, room. He jumped a bit, but seemed to have been held down by something. Kurt wasn't sure at the moment though. He managed to turn and finally saw what was keeping him from getting up. Noah Puckerman. At that moment he remembered what it was that happened last night.

Puck was staying in the guestroom at the Hudson-Hummel household because his mother was abusive and an alcoholic. He seemed to breakdown a bit due to the fact that his sister was still in the dangerous environment. Kurt comforted him and was now sleeping in the same bed as the other boy because he seemed to remind him of his sister, as odd as that sounded.

Not in a million years did Kurt think that something like this would happen. He bit his lip and let his eyes trail down the larger boy's face. He seemed so peaceful in his sleep, like nothing bad was going on in the world around him. Sadly, that wasn't the case. It made Kurt's heart sink, the fact that he had to go through so much. Puck, no matter how much he disagreed, did not deserve it. Kurt was so lost in thought he didn't realize the door open.

Once Puck closed his eyes last night, he fell asleep instantly. He slept like a baby and it was like nothing happened. He didn't even wake up when Kurt turned when the smaller boy was around his arm. He was still in a deep sleep as Kurt stared at him. Puck was so tired physically, mentally and emotionally so he definitely needed and deserved a long, long sleep.

Finn and Burt were sitting on the dining room chairs as they ate their breakfast. Carole was still cooking breakfast for Puck, knowing the child must be starving and she knew how big Puck's appetite was ever since he was a kid. Carole told Finn to call Puck but Burt insisted that he should come too so he could check up on the mohawked boy and see how he was doing. So both Finn and Burt went up to the guest room, which was Puck's room now, but once they opened the door both men were shocked to see what was happening. "What the hell?" Finn was the first one to break the silence with a dumbfounded look as usual. "Kurt?" Burt said with a stern voice that didn't even wake Puck up.

Kurt jumped at the sound of Finn's voice, sitting up just as Burt's echoed throughout the room. He turned his head, his eyes wide, he really did bot expect his stepbrother and his father to come into the room, It was honestly the last thing on the boy's mind. Stupidly, Kurt said, "this is not what it looks like." Yeah, he's only sleeping on the same bed as a well known delinquent. Yeah, that wasn't bad at all was it?

"Puck!" Finn walked into the room and went straight to his bestfriend's side of the bed as he tried to wake the boy up. As Finn tried wake Puck up, Puck just groaned and tightened his hold on Kurt. "Kurt." Burt's stern voice echoed inside the room. "I want you out of that bed right now." The man placed his hands on his waist as he stared at his son. Puck was a heavy sleeper. He didn't know what was going on. All he wanted to do was just relax and kill that damn mosquito that was talking and calling his name.

Kurt was about to tell Finn to calm down and lower his voice, that was until Puck tightened his hold around him. He was pulled back down a bit, causing him to lean against the head board. He looked over at his dad, as of saying that he would if he could. He didn't want to wake up the other boy, fully aware that he probably had not gotten a goodnight's sleep in a good while. All Kurt did was bite his lip and look up at his angered father.

"Dude!" Finn tried to take off Puck's hand away. At first he had a hard time doing it but when Finn tickled his best friend's armpit, he slowly let go of his grip around Kurt but remained asleep. Finn got frustrated and gave up, knowing his bestfriend well enough that he could never really wake the mohawked boy up. Burt remained standing outside the room still staring at his son. He wanted a deep thorough explanation from his son's, 'This is not what it looks like' when clearly it's his son sleeping with Puck in his bed.

Kurt watched as Finn tried to wake the other boy up, it obviously didn't work, for he was still sound asleep. Kurt was actually, surprisingly happy that his stepbrother failed to wake Puck up. He didn't want to take away valuable time for him to get some well needed rest. He really needed it. Kurt looked back at his father, he knew his words would do no good, but he tried anyways. "Dad, I swear nothing happened…"

Burt looked at Kurt then looked at Puck, who was still really sleeping after all the ruckus. Finn walked towards Burt and sighed, slightly exhausted from waking his best friend up. "Yeah, nothing happened." Burt gave a questioning look at the giant. "Well Puck's straight. He wouldn't do anything to Kurt." Finn explained. "Then why were you so frustrated on waking up Puck?" Burt asked and Finn honestly didn't know what to say. Maybe it was his brotherly instincts kicking in as well. Burt switched his attention back to Kurt who was still clearly on the bed. "So why was Puck's arm around you?"

Kurt listened to Finn's words. _Yeah… Puck is probably the straightest guy you know, next to Finn of course. So yeah, this means nothing… right? _Kurt's thoughts were cut off by the sound of his father's voice, asking him a simple question. Kurt pressed his lips together, deep in thought. He couldn't just say that he apparently smelled like Puck's sister, that would just add something else to be weirded out about. "I don't know," Kurt answered simply, quickly glancing back at Puck, who was still sleeping to his heart's content.

Burt sighed and let both of his hands down back on his sides. "Fine. I believe you." The man finally gave up, thinking Puck was as straight as a ruler. "Now wake up that boy and both of you get down to get some breakfast. Carole's waiting for the two of you." Burt pulled Finn out of the room. "Come on. We need to get ready to go to the shop." He said to Finn as they walked through the hallway, leaving Kurt and Puck alone once again.

Kurt simply nodded, as much as he didn't want to he had no other choice but to wake up the sleeping boy asleep by his side. Couldn't his dad just let him rest and be a tad bit more understanding? Kurt huffed and looked over at Puck. His father and stepbrother were both now out the room. Kurt gently shook Puck's shoulder. "Puck, come on, you have to wake up now…" Kurt muttered. He knew that wouldn't work. He really did not see the point in even trying. The guy was pretty much knocked out. "Puck?" He called out, a bit more loudly now.

Puck could hear Kurt, waking him up and felt being shaken gently to wake. He slowly opened one eye and saw the brunette. "Are they gone?" Puck whispered and slowly looked at the door. "Is it done?" He whispered once again and sighed when he saw no one by the door. Puck snickered and finally letting both of his eyes open. "That was fucking hilarious!" He covered his face and laughed. As soon as his laughter died down, the bigger boy finally sat up and stretched his arms up in the air. "So what's for breakfast?" Puck turned his head and looked at Kurt, grinning like nothing really happened.

Kurt's brows knitted together and his eyes widened. "You've been awake the whole time and made me go through that on my own?!" Kurt hissed in a harsh whisper. He let out a frustrated groan and got out of the bed. "I had to sit there and look at my dad giving me accusing glances. It's like he didn't believe that nothing happened," he continued ranting. He looked back at Puck. "You could have helped me out there, and while you're at it, can you please get out of bed so I don't get in anymore trouble. Who knows what they may think if we stay up here any longer…"

"No?" Puck tried to answer Kurt's question but then he couldn't help but laugh at how the brunette was getting so mad. "Come on, Kurt. If I 'helped' you, it wouldn't help at all. I would have just made us look guiltier and your dad might bring out his shotgun." He stood up from the bed and walked towards Kurt, close enough like they were kissing. "Well they might think we're having sex.." Puck said playfully with a hoarse voice as he smirked and walked passed Kurt, walking out of the room. He went downstairs, grinning and went into the dining room. He greeted Carole, who cheerfully greeted him back. Puck sat on his usual seat and started eating. He kept glancing by the door to see if Kurt followed him.

Kurt scoffed. He knew that Puck was right. His dad would have probably had an even worse reaction if Puck attempted to mend the situation. He didn't want to admit it though, that would mean he would have to admit he was wrong, and Kurt Hummel was not one to do that. He simply rolled his eyes. He again, was taken aback by Puck's sudden movement. How close they were. Kurt didn't know what to make of it. He turned bright red, completely speechless. When Puck walked away, Kurt quickly fled to his bathroom, hoping to work on his skin care routine. It would have been easier if he wasn't so damn flustered.

Puck kept an eye open for the door as he waited for Kurt. He really didn't know why he was waiting for the brunette. "Great waffles, Carole." Puck tried to divert his attention from the door and made a conversation with Carole. "Thanks, Noah. And I knew they were your favorite so that's why I made them today. You eat a lot, okay? I'm just going to the supermarket to buy some things we need in the house. Do you need anything?" He tried to think of the things he needed but they were all in his room. "I'm good. Thanks, Carole." And soon Carole was off. Puck sighed as he was alone again. His attention was back at the door and was excited when he heard someone coming but then his smile faded when it was just Finn. _What the fuck is wrong with you? Why are you even waiting for him? _Puck scolded himself mentally and nodded at his best friend. "What was that all about, man?" Finn's first words to Puck. "Good morning to you too, dude."' The mohawked boy shook his head and laughed softly at how awesome his bestfriend was.

Kurt was in his bathroom, moisturizing his skin, doing his hair, and brushing his teeth. He would stop in the middle of it all just to stare at his reflection, as if wondering if what happened last night and this morning meant anything. Well, of course it didn't. It was all Puck being, well, Puck. Though, he never acted that way towards Kurt. Kurt let out a huff, he really needed to stop over thinking things.

Kurt finished everything and left the room, deciding it was time to go downstairs. He went put to the hall and slowly made his way down the stairs. He reached the kitchen, his breath hitched when he noticed it would just be him, Puck, and Finn. Usually this was the case and Kurt didn't think much about it, but now… Kurt stood up straight and made his way over to the pantry and pulled out two slices of bread, there was no way that he was going to eat the fattening food made. As much as be loved Carole, he wasn't going to risk his figure for her.

"About Kurt being in your bed! And your arm was around him, man. What was that all about? Burt would have killed you, you know." Finn told his bestfriend as he sat down beside Puck, totally disregarding Puck's attempt to greet his giant bestfriend. The mohawked boy shrugged. "I don't know what you're talking about." Puck grinned at his bestfriend and soon his eyes were back at the door when it opened. Finn knew Puck was somehow hiding something from him as soon as he saw his bestfriend look at Kurt as he entered the kitchen. "Finn! Let's go!" Burt yelled from the living room and Finn stood up. "This is not over. We're gonna talk later." He pointed at Puck as he exited the kitchen.

Puck continued to eat but his mind was somehow preoccupied that Kurt was there. "You're not eating waffles?" He asked the brunette without looking at him as he chewed on his favorite breakfast meal.

Kurt pushed the lever down on the toaster before turning to face Puck, his eyebrow raised. His expression one of disbelief. As of that was the most foolish question he had ever heard. "Do you know how many calories are in one waffle?" Kurt asked the taller boy. He knew it was a silly question to ask him for the fact that Puck probably did not even care. "That, plus the syrup…" He shook his head and turned back to face the toaster.

"Pfft! Like who cares?!" Puck finally looked at Kurt and half glared at the smaller boy. "Do you know how fucking delicious waffles are?" He stood up with a waffle in hand and stood right next to Kurt by the toaster. "Plus the syrup makes it more delicious." Puck smirked as he leaned his back on the counter and faced Kurt. "Have you even tried one?" He raised an eyebrow and offered his waffle to the smaller boy. "Come one. One bite won't be too bad."

Kurt rolled his eyes, seeing that response coming from the boy. Honestly, it was quite predictable. He turned slightly to face Puck. "Yes, I've had waffles before," Kurt groaned, leaning away from the boy. "Get that away from me," he complained, cringing a bit. Why was it that Puck was suddenly so obnoxious, more than he already was before?

Puck kept shoving the waffle near Kurt's face, just wanting to get the smaller boy's attention. Why? He just wanted attention. From him. Kurt was the only one with him in the house. And he just really enjoyed the smaller boy's company. He'll deny it if someone asked him though. "Come on. It's just a waffle.." Puck continued to playfully flap the waffle in front of Kurt and scooted a little closer to him as well. "It's not like it's a girl." He laughed.

Kurt kept cringing and shifting around so the waffle wouldn't touch him. He gave Pick a glare as he attempted to move away. "Puck, I swear, if any of that gets on my sweater, you will rue it," Kurt practically growled. When Puck said the final comment, he stopped his movement and raised his eyebrows. "Excuse you?"

"Alright, alright." Puck stopped and just ate the waffle but remained where he was. "Nothing." He grinned at Kurt with his mouth full of chewed waffle. He was just kidding. He didn't mean any harm. Puck wanted Kurt's attention and the only way he knew how to get attention was to be annoying. "So, what are you gonna do today?" He asked as he unconsciously slightly scooted closer to Kurt.

Puck seemed to have perfect timing for right when he ceased annoying him, the bread popped out of the toaster. "Don't know, I'll probably start working on the assignments I failed to finish yesterday," Kurt answered. He turned around to face Puck, taking a small bite from his toast. "Why do you ask?" He questioned with another raise of his brow.

"Oh.." Puck nodded a little sadly and chewed on his waffle a little slowly than he was chewing before. "Nothing…" He gave up and sat back on the chair he was sitting on before. Puck sighed, thinking how can he fight with schoolwork when Kurt's one of the most studious people he knew. He kept quiet and played with his food.

Was that disappointment in Puck's voice? Was he actually disappointed? And if so, by what? Kurt couldn't help by question this. He also couldn't help but feel, was it, bad? Guilty? He wasn't sure. He bit his lip, unsure why he was over thinking. With a sigh and a tilt of his head, Kurt asked, "what were you planning on doing?"

Puck just shrugged and slowly finished his food. He really didn't know what to do today. He was already bored out of his mind. If Finn were there, he would have been just playing Halo or Call of Duty all day long but nooo. Finn had to be all grown up today and be at Burt's shop to help out. Puck finally finished his waffles and stood up, plate and fork in hand as he went to the sink and washed them. He didn't want to be alone, but he didn't want to force Kurt to hang with him especially if he had more important things to do. Puck was never important to anyone anyway. Not even his own mother.

Kurt took another bite of his toast and frowned. He didn't know why but he felt so damn guilty! "Did… did you do any of the work assigned in your classes?" Kurt knew it was pretty much a stupid question, but he wanted to ask. Mostly to stop the guilt-like feeling rushing through him. He bit his lip and looked down at the toast in his fingertips. Suddenly, he didn't really want to eat anymore of it. His appetite was completely gone. Oh please, let it not be the guilt.

"No." Puck quickly said as he slowly washed his plate. He really wasn't in a hurry since he wasn't going anywhere and wasn't going to do anything else. He sighed quietly, his shoulders slightly rose and slightly sank back. Puck tried to think of things to do to while he tries to pass time. He sighed again as he thought of just sleeping in. Puck wished he could just sleep forever so he wouldn't have to worry about a thing any more again.

Kurt wiped the crumbs from his hands and stood up. He swallowed the final piece and looked back at Puck. "Do you not understand it?" He asked the boy. "Because if that's the case, I can help you, if you want?" Kurt just wanted to make Puck feel welcomed, though, he knew his attempt was feeble. He gave Puck a semi-hopeful look, as if he really wanted him to accept the offer at hand. Why did he care? Kurt wasn't sure.

Puck turned off the water and shook the plate so the droplets of water could get off from it. "Look.." He placed the dish in the dishwasher before looking at Kurt. "If you're feeling sad for me, don't be…" Puck placed the fork in the dishwasher too. "I'm fine. You should go and study. I wasted your time last night and.." He looked down. "I'm sorry." Puck said sadly and started to walk away from Kurt so he could just get to his room and just sleep all day. Maybe all week too.

Kurt followed Puck as he began to walk away. He hated that Puck seemed to think so lowly about himself. He shouldn't, no matter how many mistakes the boy had made in his life, he shouldn't feel that low. "Puck, please stop. You didn't waste my time last night," Kurt answered truthfully. His brows were knitted together. He hoped that Puck believed him, of gosh how he hoped so.

Puck stopped and turned around to face Kurt. "You said it yourself, you didn't finish your school works last night. What happened last night? This guy.." He pointed his thumb to his chest. "..came and ruined your night." Puck breathed heavily. "I ruin everything. I'm just a bum living here in your house. Just.." He took a deep breath as he tried to calm himself. "I'm fine." Puck tried to say normally and turned around to resume his walk up to his room.

Kurt didn't know why, but he had tears forming in his eyes. It was probably because Puck was being so hard on himself. Why did he have to do that though? Kurt just didn't understand. He felt a bit panicked really. Again, he did not understand why. "Puck," he groaned. Without thinking, he reached out and took hold of Puck's hand in attempt to keep him from going back up the stairs. "That isn't true Puck, I promise you. If that were true, would I be trying to convince you otherwise?"

Puck was surprised that Kurt stopped him himself and took his hand, making him stop on his tracks. He looked at Kurt and his eyes grew when he saw how watery the smaller boy's eyes were. _Great! Now you're making Kurt fucking cry. _Puck nodded and totally gave in to Kurt. "Okay, okay. I believe you. Just.." He placed his free hand on Kurt's cheek, stroking his thumb on the skin under Kurt's eye. "Don't cry. Please?" Puck looked worried at Kurt as he still saw how teary Kurt's eyes were.

Kurt bit his lip, looking down at their hands. "I-I'm sorry…" He felt his heart skip a beat when Puck gently wiped the tear from his eye. Which was pretty odd. He looked up at Puck, the color of his eyes seemed to intensify with the tears shimmering softly against them, reflecting ever so gently. Kurt didn't really know what to say to the other boy, even if he could say anything. For some odd reason, Kurt was at a loss for words.

Puck furrowed his eyebrows when Kurt apologized. "Why are you apologizing? I'm supposed to be the one saying sorry here. I totally had you distracted from your schedule or something." He didn't mind that Kurt was holding his hand. Puck even held it back. "Come on. Let's do your.. I mean _our_ homework." Even though he cringed at the thought of doing homework, he wanted to make Kurt feel better. Puck pulled Kurt up the stairs to go into his room. "I really don't understand geography anyway."

Kurt shook his head. "No, I could have done it earlier but I fell asleep instead," Kurt explained. That was how it had been the past few days. Be would get home, change into more comfortable clothing, fall asleep, drink coffee, and then pull an all-nighter. It wasn't the best thing to do, but it worked for him.

He felt Puck's fingers curl around his hand. He blushed a bit before he could control himself. "R-really?" Kurt inwardly cursed himself for stuttering. "All it is, is facts," Kurt replied. When they reached the room, Kurt sat down on the bed. "Get your book…"

"Oh." Puck said as he now felt guilty for saying the things to Kurt downstairs. He sighed quietly, feeling like he was a douche for over reacting and for over thinking everything. Maybe Kurt really did care about him. But that can't be. No. Why would Kurt care about him? He's just some Lima loser but hoped to get out of this loser of a town.

"Geography sucks." Puck looked down at Kurt once he sat down on the bed and got confused at why Kurt was blushing. He was still holding the smaller boy's hand and he didn't really mind it. Kurt's hand felt like a girl's yet it was somehow smoother than a girl's. Definitely in a good way. "I uh.. I don't have my book. It's at school." Puck ran his free hand through his mohawk, smiling sheepishly down at Kurt. "Sorry."

Kurt huffed and pressed his lips together in a straight line, deep in thought. "Well… Do you have any assignments we can go off?" The boy asked, wondering if the other boy had anything academic on him at the moment. He couldn't help but notice how it felt to hold Puck's hand. He tried to push it back, but he couldn't, he liked it too much.

Puck sat down beside Kurt on the bed and thought of the things in his backpack for school. "Hmmm.." He finally let go of Kurt's hand and stood up again, walking towards his bag. He opened his bag and was shock that he brought his geography book after all. "Well I've got my geography book after all." Puck sheepishly chuckled. "Alright. But I don't want you to not do your homeworks because of me again. So come on." He pulled Kurt, taking his hand once again, to the smaller boy's room. "You go do your works and I'll try to do mine here." Puck pointed to the floor and smiled at Kurt.

Why was he bothered by the fact that Puck had let go of his hand? It made no sense what so ever. Kurt forced the thought back into the corner of his mind. He smiled faintly as Puck pulled out the textbook. "Great, now we can-" He was cut off by the rest of Puck's words, even more so when the boy took hold of his hand and led him to his own room. It took Kurt a while to realize what was going on. He simply nodded his head and went over to his bed where his school supplies laid.

Puck just watched Kurt go over to his bed started on his school works before sitting down on the floor and opened his book and his binder notebook to the subject. He couldn't help but smile as he tried to read chapter seven of his book. Puck was happy? If he wasn't, why would he smile? And why was he so happy about? Happy that he was around Kurt doing homework? Puck was just now confused. He was actually happy what he was 'spending' time with him. He likes it. Puck leaned back against the wall, facing Kurt's bed. He held up his book and pretended to be reading but really he was looking at Kurt, wondering what was happening to him.

Kurt kept re-reading the same section of his book. He laid on his stomach, head resting on his hand as it was propped up on the surface of his mattress. He couldn't really concentrate on what his textbook was saying. He decided to skip that page and go onto the next, though it did no good, he still was not getting anything into his head. With a huff, Kurt decided to look over at Puck. "Do you need any help there?" Something kept shouting at the back of Kurt's mind, '_Please say yes, please say yes!_' The voice was very eager.

Once Kurt looked at him, Puck panicked and accidentally smacks his face with the hardbound book. "Fuck!" He put down his book on the floor and held onto his now reddish nose. "Yed." Puck meant to say yes but his nose was in pain. He kept cursing himself mentally for being stupid. Puck groaned out of pain. He never panicked like that and now he was more confused than ever. He couldn't help himself. Puck wanted to stare at Kurt. He wanted it. And surprisingly, Puck didn't mind it at all.

Kurt jumped when Puck let out the holler. "Are you okay?" He asked, wondering how the hell he even managed to hurt himself. He stood up and quickly made his way over to Puck. "Let me see…" He muttered, attempting to make him look directly towards Kurt's direction. "Come on, let me see," he muttered. He finally got a good look at Puck's nose. "You're lucky you didn't really hurt yourself there…"

Puck didn't want Kurt so close but there he was, all up in is face to check up on his nose. When Kurt wanted to see his nose, he let go of it and let the smaller boy get what he wanted. All he could do was stare into Kurt's blue eyes and couldn't stop himself. Was he really turning gay?! First thought Kurt's eyes were beautiful, he cuddled with the boy, then held hands with him and now that the other boy's face was so close to his that he had this certain urge to kiss him? He was totally turning gay and he was getting scared. Puck tried to remember what one of the videos he watched a long time ago said. If you kissed a guy and liked it, you're gay. Maybe he needed to kiss Kurt to get it over with but.. what if he liked it?

Kurt looked at Puck entirely now, he noticed that the other boy was staring at him. His cheeks flared a scarlet red. Why was he so flustered? Why was he getting flustered around Puck? Kurt didn't understand why. He never felt this way towards Puck before. No. In fact, Kurt didn't even like Puck before. He hated the fact that Puck constantly made his life hell. But now… No.. He couldn't think this way. Could he? Kurt questioned himself about this, but he didn't move from where he was. Heck, he didn't notice how close he was to Puck's face.

Puck was practically panting and his heart started to beat so fast as if he ran a million miles. His thoughts were clashing with each other, battling if he should kiss Kurt or not. Puck was damn scared. Scared that he would actually like it. Actually like kissing Kurt. Kurt, who he tormented for years. And now here he was, thinking if he should kiss the smaller boy. Puck finally made up his mind. _Here it goes.. _And with that, he closed the distance between their faces and crashed his lips with Kurt's. The smaller boy's lips were really soft. Not like the lips of the girls he had kissed. It was definitely different. And the bad thing was, it was a good kind of different.

Kurt looked up at Puck's eyes then back at his lips, for some reason, as if scanning it thoroughly. He didn't know why he was. Was he attracted to Puck? No, no, no, no! Noah Puckerman is straight! Noah Puckerman is a womanizer, has sex with girls on a regular basis, and even got someone pregnant! You cannot be attracted to him! He's straight…. or so Kurt thought. His lips were suddenly met with another's. He let out a sharp gasp and his eyes instantly fluttered shut. His hand went up to his shoulder to steady himself. He really could get used to- _No!_

Kurt pulled away, his eyes wide and breath labored. "Oh my God!" He looked away. "That didn't happen, oh my god, that didn't happen!" He stood up just as quickly as he began talking. "No, no! That did not happen!" He looked down at the other boy. "No, that didn't happen, you're straight! I- wait, what?!" Kurt couldn't make any sense of it all. "No, no, that can't happen again! No matter how much I liked- No!" Kurt paced around the room, unsure how to make sense of what happened.

Even when Kurt pulled away, Puck kept his eyes closed as his eyebrows furrowed. _Fuck.. I am sooo fucked. _He thought. He liked it. He might even felt a fucking spark. How can there be spark with Kurt? How? Puck heard Kurt's panic rant and felt the smaller boy stand up and paced around his room. He kept his eyes closed and bowed his head, trying to think of a way out of this. Clearly the smaller boy didn't like it.. _Wait what? _Puck suddenly opened his eyes. _Kurt liked it? But.. I liked it too.. No. Clearly he didn't want it. How can Kurt like it? _His thoughts flooded his mind that made his head ache. "I.." Puck tried to talk but the intensity of one chaste kiss surprisingly made him weak. He couldn't be gay. He couldn't, right? He loved tits and pussies. Not cocks, well of course his cock but not anyone else's. Puck didn't know what to do. He liked it and that was the thing he was scared about in the first place. Puck slowly stood up without looking at Kurt with his head still bowed and practically ran out of the smaller boy's room. He went in to his room and closed the door, locking it. Puck thought he was going crazy. Yeah, he was totally going crazy.

Kurt looked down at Puck, his eyes still wide. No, no, no, this could not be happening! Kurt was going to tell him to stay in the room, but the words would not leave his lips. He watched at the boy left his room, leaving Kurt too in shock to move. He just kissed Noah Puckerman and liked it! They kissed! Kurt just had his second, counted kiss with Noah "Puck" Puckerman! Why did Kurt like it so much? He loved the feeling of Puck's lips on his own. They were actually a bit softer than they looked but rough all at once. Kurt's hand slowly crept up to his lips. He could still feel Puck's lips against his. It wasn't the same though. He wanted the real thing.

Puck was trying to catch his breath. How could have he kissed Kurt just like that? Oh right, he was a badass. Screw his badassness! But then.. He liked it. Puck loved how Kurt's lips were so soft and how their lips just collided so well. And he did feel Kurt's hand on his shoulder. Maybe Kurt did like him. Or maybe he was just into the kiss. But whatever reason was behind all of it, Puck wanted more. He wanted more of Kurt.

If he was diagnosed by psychiatrists of being crazy? Puck would have accepted it. He unlocked his door, opened it and went out of his room. He went in Kurt's room again, barging in, and walked towards Kurt. Without warning, Puck wrapped his arms around the smaller boy and kissed him like there was no tomorrow. His kiss was needy and his hands were very touchy. Puck wanted Kurt. He wouldn't have to tell anyone. Puck just needed it to show to Kurt.

Kurt was still standing in the same spot Puck left him. He wasn't sure if he could even move. What just happened? Before Kurt could even attempt to make sense with what just happened, he felt something familiar. The feeling of strong arms around him. Those lips. Gosh, how he already loved those lips. Would it be crazy if he kissed back? Who knew and who cared?

Kurt's arms at first flew out to his sides so he wouldn't fall over and lose his balance. They then looped around the other boy's back, as if to keep himself together. He kissed Puck back, their lips moving en-sync. Kurt's eyes were shut and he was pretty much pulled into a pure oblivious, bliss.

Puck could feel Kurt kiss back and the smaller boy's hands on his back, gripping on him for dear life and it just made Puck smile against Kurt's lips. Kurt was actually liking it and it made the mohawked boy really happy. Puck pulled Kurt's body so much closer to his like it was even possible when their bodies were already leaning on each other. He pulled back, panting and feeling cold air burn his lungs as he tried to catch his breath. He breathed through his mouth, finding it hard to inhale as much oxygen that he needed through his nose. Puck has never kissed any girl like this and maybe Kurt was the reason why. He couldn't believe he kissed Kurt but he was glad he did. "I.." Puck tried to speak. He wasn't much of a man of words kind of type. He was definitely a man of action. Puck looked into Kurt's eyes and licked his lips, still trying to catch his breath.

Kurt didn't want the kiss to end, not anytime soon. No wonder Puck had girls lining up the block to be with him. But again, those were girls. Puck liked girls. Puck was straight, as straight as a ruler! Why was he kissing him? Oh God, Kurt hoped that this wasn't some kind of joke. No, it couldn't be, Puck would never put his womanizer reputation at risk like that. So, did Puck actually want to kiss him? "Huh…?" Be finally responded breathlessly when he noticed that Puck attempted to say something.

Puck looked into Kurt's eyes and he found it hard to speak. He wanted to tell Kurt that he liked him but it was just really hard for him and the fact that his lungs were practically crying out for air. Puck really wanted to tell Kurt but at the same time, he wasn't sure. But he was going to take the risk just like he took the risk on kissing the smaller boy a few minutes ago. "I.." Puck tried to talk as he looked at Kurt. He swallowed a huge lump in his throat. He couldn't so he wanted to show Kurt how much he thought he liked the smaller boy. Puck kissed Kurt's lips again but this time, he kissed a trail down to the smaller boy's neck. Maybe the man of action can be a man of words while in action? Puck moved them so that Kurt could lean back against the wall, pinning him to it. "I.." He breathed against Kurt's porcelain skin. "think I.." Puck's lips went to Kurt's adam's apple as he switched to the other side. "like.." He pressed more wet hot kisses on Kurt's white skin while his hands roam on the smaller boy's sides. "you.." Puck finally said.

Kurt's mind was soaring, nothing was making sense, but in all honestly, he didn't care. He sighed into the kiss, his breaths more labored than before when he began to feel the boy's lips trail down his neck. Wow, just wow! He really could get used to this. His eyes being forced shut, his head tilted back to expose more skin, the room spinning, his heart racing. Yeah, it was all a good feeling. He only responded in panted whimpers. It hardly didn't hit him, that question asked. How Puck liked him. But Kurt caught it soon enough. "H-h-what?" He managed to ask, his feet still planted on the ground, his eyes finally fluttering opened. He still didn't stop Puck from kissing him though, he would be a fool not to let him.

Puck couldn't help but chuckle softly when he heard a stuttering fainted 'what' from Kurt. He thought the brunette was being adorable and was totally getting turned on, according to that poking feeling somewhere in his inner thighs. Puck was actually getting hard as well and he was somehow amazed as he was getting hard because of a guy for the first time. And not just any guy, it was Kurt Hummel. He kissed his way back up to Kurt's lips and spoke against it. "Puck likes you." He whispered, stroking his tongue against Kurt's very soft and luscious lips.

Kurt sighed again into the kiss. Wow, Puck liked him? Kurt would have tried to make sense of the situation, but he was still caught up onto his feelings, into the kiss. Kurt controlled himself, as soon as his lips split slightly, a soft moan escaped. Kurt's hands went up to Puck's shoulders, gripping onto the fabric of the shirt as if his life depended on it. He was already dizzy, he didn't want to fall because of it.

Puck was expecting some reaction from the smaller boy. He was expecting some negative reaction like, 'Are you crazy, Puck?!' or something like 'You're Noah Puckerman! That can't be!' But nothing. Not even some small thing. But then he heard a soft moan coming from the smaller boy that made his eyes grew. Kurt was actually liking everything he was doing. Better yet, he was _enjoying_ it. Once that moan was elicited by Kurt, he took the chance to slide in his tongue in Kurt's mouth to explore the smaller boy's mouth while Puck's fingers slowly slid underneath the brunette's shirt, feeling a slight skin on skin contact that was making his fingers tingle with excitement.

When Puck's tongue entered Kurt's mouth, he let out another moan, this one to be captured by Puck's mouth. His tongue battled against Puck's for dominance. Due to the fact that Kurt had never kissed anyone like this before, he wasn't even too sure of what he was doing. He felt Puck's fingers slide against his skin and he shivered. He tried to pull away but had no willpower to do so. Why not? Kurt always thought that he would be able to pull away from someone if things got too heated, but now. No, he couldn't, he was so close to giving into temptation.

Puck smirked when their tongues started to battle for dominance in Kurt's mouth. He was pretty much surprised but then groaned softly at how hot everything was getting. Puck could feel an erection starting to grow in his pants and he couldn't control it. And yes, this was the first time he's ever had a problem controlling Puckerman Jr. He breathed heavily against Kurt's mouth as he bucked his hips against Kurt's slightly, hoping it was okay for him to make a slight friction between their crotches. Puck whined a little 'Kurt' in the smaller boy's mouth.

Kurt gasped when he felt Puck's erection against what seemed to be his own. He let out a moan, slowly pulling away from the kiss to catch his breath and his senses. He was panting for breaths and tried to think. He just had his second kiss, which turned into his first make out session. One thing was for sure, the way things were going, he might end up doing something else for the first time. Something that he was not sure he was ready for. He let his forehead lean against Puck's. "P-P-Puck…" He tried to say.

Puck opened his eyes when Kurt called his name, trying to catch his breath after that amazing breath taking kiss. His hands were now fully under the smaller boy's shirt and was still roaming around. "What is it, babe?" The term of endearment slipped naturally from his lips. Puck stopped rubbing his crotch slightly, only rubbing it lightly against Kurt's. His hands found Kurt's chest and his fingers went directly to the smaller boy's nipples, flickering his fingers over it to tease.

Kurt's breath hitched. He tried to tell Puck that he wasn't ready to go there yet. What if it was just another random hook up for the other boy? Who's to say that he hadn't done this with a guy before? With Puck, one can never be certain. He opened his mouth again to speak but all that came out was a broken, high-pitched moan. Wow, Puck really knew how to work his hands. Kurt's hips edged forward sharply, looking for the friction again. Kurt knew in the back of his head that he'll regret this, but he wanted more now.

Puck smirked as he heard Kurt's high pitched moan. Oh yeah, he could definitely turn on a guy too. Puck groaned loudly when Kurt thrusts his hips forward sharply against his erection. "Fuck.." He breathed out. Puck gave Kurt what he clearly wanted and ground his erection against the smaller boy's, moving his hips in a circular motion as he continued to tease Kurt's nipples. He pressed Kurt's nipples in between his thumbs and index fingers, pinching them. Puck practically breathed the air Kurt was exhaling at how intense and close they were.

Kurt returned the thrusts, each meeting with Puck's. He let out another moan, moving his head forward again, this time his lips connected with the skin of Puck's neck. His moans now came out like hums as his sucked and lightly nibbled on the exposed skin. Yeah, Kurt could really get used to this.

"Fuck.." Puck panted out at everything Kurt was doing. He knew Kurt has hardened his cock at its fullest. Puck felt pain on his crotch but at the same time a lot of pleasure as well. He was pretty sure he was releasing pre-cum and he wanted more of Kurt but was sure the smaller boy wasn't in for it yet. So he thought of just grinding first then they could do anything they want when Kurt wants it too. The smaller boy was incredible with his mouth and hips that his hands left Kurt's nipples and were now on the wall, holding for dear life. Puck kept eliciting loud groans as he bucked his hips harshly against Kurt's. "Fuck, Kurt! You're soo hot.."

Kurt bit harder and sucked on Puck's skin, most likely going to leave a mark. His fingers dug into Puck's shirt and into his back. He thrusted again and again against Puck. His tongue swept once against the dark mark he left on Puck's neck, moaning against his skin. He never felt this alive before, other than when he was performing onstage, nothing could compare. He felt like the room was spinning, non-stop. He felt dizzy, his knees weak. His lips left from Puck's throat, only by an inch. "P-Puck…" He panted, his breath hitting the boy's shoulder.

Puck bit down on his bottom lip as he threw his head back, loving how Kurt's tongue felt on his neck and his fingers digging onto his back through his shirt. Everything about Kurt was just surprisingly freaking irresistible. Puck kept grinding his bulged crotch on Kurt's, feeling so close to the edge but not quite. One of his hands fell from the wall and down on Kurt's ass, groping on it. Puck breathed out as he kissed the side of Kurt's head then down to his ear. "Are you close? I'm close, baby.."

Kurt let out a choked cry why Puck took hold of his ass. He felt so sensitive to everything, it was just, well, Kurt didn't know how to describe it. He threw his head back against the wall. "F-f-fuck…." Kurt muttered, his eyes closed tight his mouth opened slightly, a light sheen of sweat and mixed saliva. He pressed his bulge harder against Puck's, letting out the loudest moan. "I-I…" He couldn't answer Puck's question, partially because it was probably true.

Puck couldn't help but love at every noise Kurt was making. He knew he was in control of this and he could make the smaller boy come then and there. When Kurt couldn't even finish his sentence, Puck knew it was the time and knew exactly what to do. He placed his hand that was on the wall on Kurt's ass as well, cupping each ass cheek in hand as he bucked his hips harder and faster against Kurt. Puck groaned loudly, loving the new amazing pleasure he was feeling. He knew if Kurt jizzed in his pants, he would definitely end up doing the same thing. Plus, seeing Kurt Hummel fall apart will be totally hot.

Kurt bit his bottom lip hard, he probably broke skin. It didn't stop his shattered whimpers though. It seemed to get worse once Puck turned full attention to his ass. Kurt let out a groan, his eyes turning upwards. Damn, he was so close. Kurt's hips moved faster and sharper. His fingers kept digging into Puck's back, he was probably about to break through the skin if he kept on like that. He thrusted once more against Puck and right then and there, the boy came with a loud cry. He collapsed against the wall, panting and attempting to regain control of himself.

Puck kept on squeezing Kurt's ass as he bucked his hips the hardest and the fastest that he could. He made sure he kept his eyes open to see how fucking beautiful Kurt was when he came. And he was right, Kurt Hummel coming was the hottest thing he's ever seen. As soon as Kurt came, Puck soon followed and sharply thrusts onto Kurt and threw his head back, arching his back as he came in his pants. He was pretty sure he saw white light and thought he was going to heaven at how intense the pleasure was. Puck felt Kurt collapse on the wall so he held the smaller boy up as much as he could, feeling his legs a little weak. So instead he slowly slid them down and lied down on the floor and let Kurt lie down on top of him. Puck was still trying to catch his breath as he wrapped his arms around Kurt. "Wow…" He panted out.

Kurt hardly noticed when Puck threw his head back for his release, he was still trying to un-fog his mind. He felt his body slide down, landing on something very familiar. He didn't know what to make of what happened. He and Puck had just hooked up, pretty much almost had sex, but with their clothes still on so Kurt's virtue was still intact. He had never done anything like this with anyone. So the fact that Kurt did this with Noah Puckeman, aka, the straightest guy in school and the guy who was known for how many times he'd hooked up with someone. He couldn't help but feel a bit, used, dirty. But, at the same time, Kurt would do it all over again. "Hmm…?" Hiding his hurt well.

Puck was still trying to catch his breath as he kept Kurt in his arms. He couldn't believe he just had the best orgasm in his life and he wasn't even naked. Puck licked his lips and kept his mouth open as he breath through his mouth. He kissed the top of Kurt's head when he heard the smaller boy's 'hmmm.' Puck tightened his arms around the smaller boy. "That was fucking amazing.." He nodded to himself, fully agreeing to what he said. It was amazing and he would have done it a million times with Kurt even if he had his clothes on all the time. He didn't mind as long as he was doing it with Kurt.

Kurt's eyes fluttered closed when Puck kissed his head. The simple touch made Kurt feel so important, cared for, just plain amazing. He cuddled against Puck's tight hold. If it wasn't for the fact that there was a high chance that this was just another, random hookup for the other boy, this would have been perfect. But again, Puck was probably the most promiscuous boy he knew. Kurt decided to ignore that for now and enjoy the time he had left in Puck's strong arms.

Puck was not used to anyone not saying what they thought of the sex right after it. He always had girls saying it was amazing or they wanted a round two. This was the first time he encountered someone who doesn't speak their mind or letting him know how much he made the smaller boy feel so good. And it worried him so much. One of Puck's hands let go of the Kurt and placed his hand on the brunette's cheek, stroking it with his thumb. "Hey.." Puck tried to get his attention. "Are you okay?" He wanted to know what Kurt was thinking. He wanted to know badly.

Kurt's eyes opened slightly when Puck's thumb gently stoked his cheek. He looked up at the other boy, a soft smile on his face. "Yeah," he said, his voice just above a whisper. His gaze stayed on Puck, their eyes meeting. His smile softened into a neutral expression as he searched into the other boy's eyes. He wasn't sure what he was searching for, but he knew that he would find out what it was when he found it. Kurt pressed his lips together on a straight line before reaching up and kissing him softly on the cheek.

Puck nodded when Kurt said 'yeah' as a response. He sighed not knowing what else he could do. Puck really wanted to know more but he didn't want to push the smaller boy to speak. He smiled when Kurt kissed him softly on the cheek. Puck turned his head and nuzzled the side of Kurt's head as his free hand went under his own head to keep it elevated a little. He didn't know why but he wanted to be so close to Kurt always. Puck wanted to be so close that he didn't want to move from their position any time soon. He wanted to stay there and just be with Kurt. If he was called gay to want that then he'd say, 'I'm gay for Kurt Hummel.'

Kurt closed his eyes again, trying to take in the moment, just in case his fear was true and this was just a hookup to Puck, at least he would have this moment of peace. He really hoped that this wasn't just another session of Puck's, oh God how he hoped that this was more than another hookup. Kurt wasn't sure if he was emotionally stable to be used like that. Well, he put himself in his position didn't he? He had to deal with the consequences if that was the case. Kurt started noticing how sweaty and how _down there_ was pretty messy. Kurt bit his lip, his face turning red. "I should really shower," he muttered. He looked at Puck, his expression a bit embarrassed.

Puck took in the moment that he finally realized that he might actually be gay, gay for Kurt Hummel But then Kurt spoke that actually made him chuckle softly. "Yeah.. It's kinda sticky down there too." He nodded down his body and continued to chuckle. Puck thought of something that he might enjoy and hoped that Kurt would approve it. "Do you.. maybe wanna shower together?" He smiled softly, not wanting to scare the smaller boy. "But you don't want to.. I'd understand." Puck pressed his lips together, trying to smile softly again.

Kurt's face was burning from how much he was blushing. it got worst when Puck offered to shower with him. How does he respond? Technically, they didn't have sex, it was just a very intense make out session. Puck didn't even see him without clothes. The two were fully clothed during this. Should Kurt risk it? He wasn't even sure. One side of him kept screaming no, but the other side was repeating, _What do you have to lose?_ "I, uh… um… well…" He couldn't even form a sentence. _Smooth move…._

Puck laughed softly at Kurt's blushing cheeks and his reply. "It's okay, I understand." He slowly sat up, not wanting to disturb the smaller boy on his chest. Puck smiled at him. "You take a bath in your bathroom and I'll take the bathroom in the hallway." He nodded his head towards the door. "That way we can take a bath 'together' right?" Puck laughed and rubbed his back, knowing Kurt wasn't ready to shred off his clothes for a guy like him.

Kurt looked away, trying to calm his blush, but he knew that was impossible. Kurt sat up after Puck. It really wasn't helping his flustered emotions with Puck making comments like that. He pressed his lips together. He really wanted to ask Puck something that had been bothering him. He still didn't look up as the words slipped out of his mouth. "This wasn't a random hookup, right?" His heart raced, a bit scared for Puck's answer. There was one thing he learned about Puck from other girls. He let them know if what they had was a hookup or not. Usually it was what Kurt was dreading at the moment. He finally looked back at Puck, his eyes meeting his.

Puck was about to stand up but then Kurt stopped him with a question. He looked at Kurt and waited for him to look at him. Puck wanted to look into his eyes when he said the truth. As soon as Kurt looked back into his eyes, Puck leaned forward and kissed Kurt passionately. Before he could tell the truth, he wanted to show Kurt his answer. He leaned back just a little and opened his eyes, looking straight at Kurt. "It wasn't a random hookup." Puck said genuinely to Kurt. "I wanted it. I want more.." He chuckled softly as he looked down, knowing so well that there wouldn't be more. Puck looked up at Kurt again, now smiling. "But yeah.. I liked it. Even though we're not naked." He chuckled softly.

Kurt watched as Puck leaned forward, feeling the boy's lips against his own. It was amazing how much a simply touch could make him feel. He felt like he was the most wanted person in the world, something that even though he would never admit it, he never felt. His eyes opened to meet with Puck's hazel ones. His heart seemed to flutter from Puck's answer, blushing a bit when he said he wanted more. He was about to say something as a response, but choked on his words with his last comment.

Puck chuckled softly again as he saw Kurt's reaction. He knew the smaller boy wanted to say something but then he didn't. He thought that Kurt might be overwhelmed with everything he just said. "It is really getting sticky down there." He looked down at his crotch and found a huge wet spot on his jeans, laughing slightly. Puck gently stood up, considering Kurt was still close to him. He stretched out a hand to give him some assistance in standing up. "So, I'll just clean up outside. Okay?" Puck smiled at the smaller boy while pointing at the door.

The boy pressed his lips together, looking away from Puck due to how flustered he was. Kurt had a slight smile on his face and simply nodded at Puck. He stood up and noticed how truly uncomfortable he felt wearing his underwear and pants. He bit his bottom lip and glanced once again at the taller boy. He leaned forward, capturing Puck's lips with his own. He gently sucked on the boy's bottom lip before pulling away. "You go clean up now…" He muttered softly.

Puck was surprised when Kurt kissed him and sucked on his bottom lip that made him moan softly. His eyes were still closed being totally mesmerized by that simple action. He didn't expect Kurt to suck on his lips and he'd react to it that much. Puck's eyes fluttered when Kurt said he should go and clean up now. He nodded and licked his lips. "Okay." Puck grinned before turning around and started to unbutton his pants then unzip them. As soon as he reached the door, he turned his head around to look at Kurt and winked at the smaller boy before lowering his pants a little and continued to walk out of Kurt's bedroom, letting his butt crack to be seen.

Kurt was amused, he believed that he was the one that got the reaction from Puck, he caused him to make those noises. He had a sly smirk on his lips as Puck walked away. He noticed how low the other boy's pants were and he couldn't help but blush a bit. He decided to tease back, but not anything too big, Kurt was a bit conservative. He began to raise his sweater a bit, ready to strip it off. He showed off the untouched white skin of his hip before moving away from the door.

When Puck saw Kurt raise his sweater a little, his smirk from seeing the smaller boy blushed was gone and was turned into a slightly shocked face. "Wow.." He whispered to himself once he finally got out of Kurt's room, shutting it close behind him. "Fuck.." Puck muttered as he bit his lip. Puck finally saw the skin that he was touching a while ago and he wanted to touch more of Kurt.

* * *

**Reviews are highly appreciated :)**


	3. Us

**AN:** This is the third and final chapter, and hopefully you all liked this fic. Thank you all so much for the people who have read, followed, reviewed and added this story to your favorites :) Enjoy the last chapter of this fic!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee or any of the characters. This is from an RP I was in. So there are 2 POVs. Please bear with me. I just love me some Puckurt.

* * *

Puck still couldn't get over at the white skin that he saw when Kurt somehow teased him by lifting his sweater when he was about to get out of the smaller boy's room. He got hard again in the shower as his mind kept replaying that certain memory. Puck turned on the shower and let the water run down his body, letting his hands go through his mohawk trying to calm himself but he couldn't. He took the bar of soap and lathered his hand then grabbed his hardened cock, pumping it a little and moaning at the pleasure. All he could think about was how hot he and Kurt were grinding on each other even though they were fully clothed. Puck's free hand went face palm on the tiled wall, trying to get a hold of himself. He moaned and groaned Kurt's name softly as he finally released the second time that day.

Puck couldn't believe that for the first time, he actually jerked off thinking of a guy and dry humped with a guy thinking it was hot. He smiled as he put some clothes on and went out of his room. He glanced at Kurt's bedroom door, thinking if he was done. Puck didn't want to bother him since he knew how intense his face thing routine was. He went down stairs and went into the kitchen, grabbing a bag of chips, before going in the living room and grabbed the remote to watch some TV while waiting for Kurt. Puck turned the channel to the sports channel and opened the bag of chips, glancing at the stairs for Kurt.

Kurt made his way over to his dresser and pulled out a new pair of underwear. Then he went to the closet and pulled out a navy sweater and white khakis. He couldn't believe what had just happened. He could still feel their bodies pressed up against each other, the hard, hungry, greedy kisses. He still felt everything. What he couldn't believe was that Puck had feelings for him. It was quite overwhelming really, that the straightest guy at school wanted him.

Kurt waking into the bathroom and peeled his clothes off. He looked at his reflection, gasping at what he saw. Right between his neck and shoulder was a faint mark. Kurt bit his lip at the memory and turned away. He took a quick shower and routine before pulling on the new clothes, making sure his sweater coveted the mark on his skin before climbing downstairs.

Puck sat up straight when he heard footsteps coming from the staircase. Once he finally saw Kurt at the end of the stairs, he couldn't help but stare at him. "Hey." He smiled and patted the empty space on the couch right beside him. Puck bit his lips as he shoved his hand inside the bag of chips and lifting a fist full of chips from the bag, eating all of it. "Want some?" He asked his a mouth full of chips, shoving the bag to Kurt's direction, smiling.

Kurt noticed Puck's smile, how genuine it seemed to be. He couldn't help but return one of his own. His was a bit more meek though. He let his gaze go downward as he made his way over towards Puck. He sat down, jumping when the bag was shoved towards his face. "Um…" He shrugged and reached onto the bag and pulled one out, taking a bite before taking a small handful and eating them one by one.

Puck laughed quietly when Kurt started to take a small handful and ate them one by one. "It's good, right?" He nodded to agree with himself and chuckled lightly. "So, what channel do you wanna watch? I'm down for anything." Puck said as he watched Kurt eat the chips that were from his hand excitedly like has never eaten chips before. "And by the way, there are some more in the kitchen if you want more." He laughed, thinking one bag of chips wasn't gonna be enough for them.

Kurt couldn't help but roll his eyes at Puck's question about the chips. "You act like I never had chips before," he replied. He glanced over the other boy, his brow arching, "though it seems like you never ate before…" He glanced back at the TV before shrugging.

Puck laughed softly. "I dunno. It's just you look out for your body so much. I thought you don't eat chips since it has like a lot of calories in it or something.. And it's junk food." He shrugged as kept his eyes on Kurt. He laughed when Kurt commented about him like he never ate before. "Sorry.. I kinda get hungry after doing some physical stuff especially sex." Puck quirked his eyebrows at Kurt and finally turned his head to look at the TV. He smirked slightly, knowing Kurt would blush or get flustered. Puck continued to eat his chips, shoving the bag at Kurt once in a while if ever he wanted some.

Kurt scoffed, "sorry I care about my body so much." He rolled his eyes, but there was still a smirk evident on his lips. Kurt stopped chewing on the chip for a second, his face turning red. It was easy talking to Puck before he brought up what happened upstairs, but now, he just kept visioning what went down. He still couldn't believe he'd done anything like that, even less since it was with Noah Puckerman.

Puck shook his head as his gaze remained on the TV. "Don't be. I think it's cool." He took some chips and shoved them in his mouth. "I just feel bad that you can't eat some of the yummiest foods." He shrugged. "Cause they're unhealthy and shit." Puck glanced at Kurt and smirked, knowing the smaller boy would blush. "So…" He looked back at the TV screen. "Did you.. Did you like what happened upstairs?" Puck bowed his head as he kept eating chips, glancing at Kurt from time to time through his eyelashes.

Kurt shrugged, "It's not that I can't eat them, I just eat less of them." He ate his last chip and brushed them together to get rid of the crumbs. Kurt could feel himself get flustered again by the question. Yes, not only did he like what happened, he loved what happened and would love to do it again. "I.. uh…" He looked over at Puck. "Yeah, I did."

Puck understood what Kurt said about his health eating habits but was more into what he answered to his question. He looked down at the bag of chips in his hands and smiled that Kurt liked what happened between them. Puck finally fully turned his head to look at the smaller boy and smiled warmly at him. "I did too." He pressed his lips, trying to control his lips from smiling too much. Puck placed the bag of chips on his side and wrapped an arm around Kurt, scooting a little closer to the smaller boy. With his free hand, he changed the channel and settled to watch a romantic comedy movie. "We could do it again.. If you want." Puck smirked as he watched Ashton Kutcher's naked butt as he followed Natalie Portman in her room.

Kurt's cheeks turned an even brighter than before. He still didn't understand, wasn't Puck straight? He felt the arm wrap around him, he couldn't help but bite back a smile that threatened to surface. Still, he couldn't help but wonder why Puck suddenly acted, well, gay. "Puck… Aren't you straight?" He asked, ignoring Puck's own question.

Puck tried to think if he really was gay. Sure he kinda liked Kurt but that doesn't mean he liked Finn, Mike, Sam or really any guy out there the way he kind liked Kurt. He was just attracted to Kurt and Kurt alone. But Puck didn't really know what he was called if he found only one guy attractive. He just shrugged. "I like tits and pussies." Puck turned his head to look at Kurt. "But I find you hot. What does that make me?" He asked the blushing smaller boy.

Kurt couldn't help but roll his eyes at the other boy's choice of words. All he could do was shrug. "I am not sure. I'm not really a believer of bi sexuality so… I don't know." Kurt wasn't sure if he was happy with his answer or not. Was that a bad thing? He wasn't sure.

"Ohh.." Puck pursed his lips together, thinking the happy aura was gone because of his wrong answer. He sighed. "What if I was gay?" Puck licked his lips and continued. "Gay for you?" He asked, wanting to know what Kurt would think about it. Puck thought it was true though. He really did think Kurt was hot and down right fuckable. And Kurt was the only person he has really talked about what he's been going through. That should mean something.

Kurt looked up at Puck, not sure if it worked that way. "Um… I don't know… is that possible?" The boy asked, truly wondering if that was the case. What if Puck as only attracted to him? What would Kurt do? He bit his lips, his eyes wide in curiosity. "I'm not sure if that is possible… again, is it?"

Puck shrugged his shoulders not really knowing what to say anymore. "I dunno.." He muttered as he looked down at his lap. "All I know is that I like what happened upstairs, I want it to happen again, I'm attracted to you and…" Puck slowly looked at Kurt. "I like you." He pursed his lips again before he continued. "But that doesn't mean I like other boys."

Kurt was lost for words. so, Puck really did like him? He liked that? How does he respond? "I like you too…" He blushed, not sure what else to say. "And… I… I want it to happen again too," he muttered, looking down meekly as he admitted how he felt. He looked back at Puck, his eyes sparkling.

Puck's eyebrows rose when Kurt said that he liked him too and a smirk slowly appeared when Kurt practically muttered that he wanted what happened upstairs to happen again. "Well.." He licked his lips as he slowly let his head go nearer the smaller boy's, slowly closing their distance. "It can happen any time you want, Kurt." Puck grinned and let his lips graze softly on Kurt's but not really kissing the boy that made his skin tingle with excitement. This was his first time to actually like to kiss a guy and the fact that they were alone in the house, they could totally make a repeat right now of what happened a while ago. He would never say no if Kurt wanted more.

Kurt pressed his lips together when the smirk appeared on Puck's face. His face was still a bright red and his eyes focused on his lips. His breath hitched once their lips grazed together. Gosh, it was so tempting. It was so tempting to just let his hands travel around the other boy's body and kiss his very delicious lips. "Puck…" He began, trying to look away and catch his breath. Wow, he really wanted to give in. "Puck… we're… we're in the living room…" was all the boy could say. Sure, they were alone, but Kurt was still a very cautious person and he was not one to take chances like that.

Puck just smirked when Kurt got slightly nervous, saying that they were in the living room. There was really no one in the house since everybody left. "It's just us, Kurtsie." Puck leaned closer again to the smaller boy and crashed his lips on Kurt's. The front door of the house suddenly opened. "Hey, guys!" Puck's eyes suddenly opened wide and quickly backed away from Kurt, who was clearly shocked as well. The mohawked boy scooted as far away as possible from the brunette, practically moving to the farthest part of the couch. "I bought snacks!" Carole said happily as she slowly lowered the paper bags full of groceries from her face so she could see whoever was in the living room as she entered. Puck turned around and quickly stood up to help Carole. "Are you okay, Puck? Why do you look so pale?" Carole asked as he gave some of the grocery bags to the muscled boy.

Kurt slightly shuddered at the smirk. He knew that Puck was going to mention the fact that they were alone. The name Puck used made his face grow warmer than before, was that a pet name? Kurt wasn't too sure, he tried not to think too much of it. He also didn't really have time to respond, seeing how his lips were now busy. The sudden voice from the front made Kurt jump. He sat up straight, looking ahead at the TV, not even sure what was playing. He didn't know how to respond to his stepmother. He simply looked up at Carole and smiled. "Thanks." His head snapped to face Puck, hoping he wouldn't say anything to rat them out.

Puck soon realized that Carole didn't see a thing when she asked him why he was so pale. He didn't even know that his face lacked so much color. Puck shook his head and headed straight to the kitchen. "Come with us, Kurt sweetie. I need some help getting the groceries into the shelves, please." Carole sweetly smiled and went into the kitchen after Puck. Puck was starting to take out the goods out of the bag when Carole came in and stop him. "Noah honey, please take the other bags from the car please." He nodded and took the car keys from Carole. "Sure thing, Mrs. H squared." Puck quickly went out of the kitchen and bumped into Kurt. He stole a kiss from the smaller boy before running off out to get the other bags.

Kurt looked back at Carole, nodding at the older woman's request. He stood up after Puck, hoping that he could keep his composure as he did so. Who knew what would happen if Carole was even hinted by the fact that he and Puck seemed to have something going on? Something that Kurt wasn't even sure how to label. The boy shivered slightly at the though. As Kurt made his way into the kitchen, he was completely caught off guard by the sudden kiss. His eyes went wide, his face red. He did not just do that! What if they were caught? No, Kurt couldn't think that way! He bit his lip and went into the kitchen. "C-Carole, what is it you need me to d-do?"

Puck couldn't help but chuckle at what he just did. He stole a kiss from Kurt, knowing Carole was just in the next room. It was thrilling and exciting. He actually wanted to do it again and maybe some more. It was just something about getting caught that made him want to do it again but without the getting caught part. Puck took the remaining paper bags from the car and went back inside the house then into the kitchen back with Carole and Kurt, who was blushing clearly because of what he just did. He chuckled and heard Carole ask Kurt to empty the paper bags that he just brought while she started on lunch. Puck gave the keys back to Carole and proceeded to help Kurt with getting the groceries put away. He kept glancing between Kurt and Carole, but mostly Kurt, thinking of a chance to steal another kiss from the smaller boy.

Kurt barely even heard Carole ask her favor. He simply nodded and began to take the groceries out the bag. He really couldn't think straight, he was too flustered and panicking just a bit. What if Carole caught them, just didn't say anything? _No Kurt, don't think that way! Just put everything away and act like nothing happened._ He bit his lip hard, as if to distract himself and proceeded to put the milk in the fridge. He didn't even notice that Puck was in the same room as him. He could have sworn that he was still out by the car getting the rest of what Carole had brought.

Once Puck knew Carole wasn't going to look at them since she was starting to get busy cooking, he took the advantage, grabbing Kurt and practically pinning him on the island table. He made sure that he was the one facing Carole just in case the woman would look at them. Puck smirked down at Kurt and kissed him, loving the rush of the thought of getting caught was just going through his veins. "So, what did you two do while I was away?" The mohawked boy kept his eye open and saw that Carole still had her back on them. He stopped kissing Kurt but kept his hands all over the smaller boy. "We did homework together then just watched a movie." Puck said as he looked at Kurt with a huge smirk as he kept glancing up to Carole.

Kurt held back a yelp when Puck held him down. His eyes grew wide and his heart raced, what was he thinking? Was he an idiot?! Kurt's thoughts were cut short when Puck's lips met with his own. He let out a gasp, not sure whether to give in or push Puck off. While Puck answered, Kurt took in a few breaths, biting his lips in order to make sure that no unnecessary noises escaped his lips. He placed at hand on Puck's shoulder, trying to push him off, but he was too weak to do so, also he really didn't want to. Damn, why did Carole have to be right there?

Puck's hands traveled under Kurt's sweater while his hips kept Kurt pinned against the island table. "That's good. I'm glad you two did things together, Noah." He looked at Kurt, nodding. "Yeah, I'm glad Kurt was here to keep me company." Puck said and continued but only to whisper to the smaller boy so Carole couldn't hear. "And came with me." He licked his lips as his hips ground slightly against Kurt, pressing his lips together so he wouldn't elicit any kind of noise. Puck let his hands up to Kurt's chest and rubbed Kurt's nipples with his thumbs. "So sorry I was out. Hope you two weren't too bored." Carole was still speaking to the vegetables she was slicing and didn't bother to look back at them. "It's okay. Not at all. We had a lot of fun. Didn't we Kurt?" He pinched the smaller boy's nipples as he stared at Kurt's flushed expression.

Kurt's skin tingled with excitement as Puck's hands traveled up his sweater. He didn't mean to, but his hips jutted forward as Puck pressed against him, causing him to bite on his lip harder, breaking through skin. He was going to regret that later. Kurt let out a silent whimper when puck whispered into his ear, now both lips were sucked against his teeth as Puck pressed further onward. He was about to lose it when Puck's fingers made it to his nipples. "Mh-m," he responded quickly, shaking his head at Puck, signaling him to stop. He really was not sure how much more he could take without making some sort of noise.

Puck bit his bottom lip at how much he was enjoying this. The thrill of getting caught plus teasing the hell out of Kurt while Carole was in the room was just entertaining. He loved staring at Kurt as the smaller boy tried to keep himself silent and shaking his head but clearly Kurt wanted it when he felt the smaller boy's hips were more pressed against his. Puck licked his lips and pressed them against Kurt's before fully stepping back from the smaller boy to walk towards Carole. "Do you need any help there, Mrs. H?" He looked back to Kurt and winked before giving his attention back to Carole who was giving small instructions for him to do.

Kurt felt the final kiss before Puck pulled away. He let out a long breath before turning to face the two and taking another breath. "I-I'm feeling a bit light headed, I'll be up in my room…" Without giving them a chance to turn around or even say anything, Kurt bolted out the kitchen and up the stairs to his room. He quickly closed the door and pressed his back up against the wall. He almost lost complete control down there and in front of Carole! What the Hell was Puck even thinking? The sad part was, Kurt secretly loved it. He loved that Puck wanted him so bad, and how he felt when he was now with Puck physically.

Puck couldn't help but smirk to himself when Kurt just left them in the kitchen without letting him or Carole say anything. He was damn proud of making the smaller boy squirm beneath his touch. He's never had someone stare at him like that. "What's wrong with him?" Carole asked in concern and Puck just shrugged, acting as innocent as he can. "Want me to check up on him?" She nodded and he quickly went out of the kitchen then up the stairs. Puck knocked on Kurt's bedroom door. "Hey, Kurt! You okay?" He asked trying his best not sound amused.

Kurt turned his head to face the door, his breaths still coming short. He wasn't even sure if he should open the door or not, or if he should answer. The boy bit his lip and opened the door and looked over at Puck. "Are you kidding?" Kurt hissed. He grabbed Puck's arm and pulled him in the room, shutting the door behind them. "You can't just… you can't just do stuff like that in front of Carole, what were you thinking?" He asked him, his voice aggravated.

Once Kurt opened the door, Puck licked his lips as he watched the smaller boy burst out into ice queen mode. He got always amused at the sight of Kurt getting worked out and now he just found it really hot. Puck grinned, shaking his head lightly. He stepped forward to grab the smaller boy by the shoulders to make him look at him. "Calm down, okay? I made sure Carole wasn't looking at us."

Kurt quickly noticed when Puck licked his lips, he couldn't help but step back a bit from confusion. He jumped when Puck grabbed his shoulders, glancing down, his eyebrows perked. Wow, he really was hardheaded. He looked back at Puck. "Well, what if someone walked into the kitchen, or she suddenly turned around unexpectedly? Honestly, that would have not been good!"

Puck raised an eyebrow back at the smaller boy and letting go of his shoulders. He folded his arms over his chest as he spoke. "One, I told you I had an eye on her. If she did unexpectedly turned around, she would only see that we were standing at each others' side because I would have moved away from you. Two, Burt and Finn are at work. They're coming back only by dinner. And three.." He stepped closer and looked intently at Kurt, making Puck's arms slightly lean against Kurt's chest as he said with a hoarse voice. "Don't tell me you didn't like it." Puck smirked.

Kurt looked away. Sure Puck had his eyes on her, but what if he didn't notice something? There was always that chance. What if his dad and step-brother suddenly came home? It would not be a pretty result. Kurt held his breath when puck leaned his chest. That was the thing. He did like it, he liked it very much, but knowing how he reacted, he knew that it was not going to end well if they continued. "Just because I do, doesn't mean you can take advantage like that," Kurt mumbled.

Puck found Kurt all adorable when he mumbled out a reply. To Puck, what was more important to him was that Kurt liked it and he didn't really 'raped' the smaller boy. Sure he was a badass and a sex shark but he's not really into pushing people to sex or anything sexual activities if they didn't want it. He sighed and gave in to Kurt and his adorableness. Puck wrapped his arms around Kurt and pulled him as close as possible. "Alright, alright. I won't do anything like that anymore. It's just.. I couldn't help myself.." He dipped his head and nuzzled Kurt's neck, leaving hot wet kisses. "You're so hot" Puck mumbled against Kurt's porcelain skin, hoping Kurt didn't hear him.

Kurt allowed Puck to bring him into his arms. He closed his eyes and curled in around Puck. He loved the feeling of the boy's larger body against his own. When Puck wasn't acting like the sexual deviant that he was known for being, he seemed to make Kurt feel somewhat safe. Like, if anything were to happen to him, Puck would be right there to back him up. Kurt hardly felt like that. He usually felt as if he was alone pretty much all the time, like no one really seemed to care. He like the change, he really did.

Puck stopped kissing Kurt's neck after a few minutes because there was silence. He lifted his head back and looked at the smaller boy. It looked like the brunette was deep in thought. He sighed and tightened his arms around the smaller boy, thinking he was still mad at him. Puck pressed his forehead against Kurt's and looked at his blue eyes. "I'm sorry. Okay? You just.. It's kinda hard not being able to do that around you." He softly said.

Kurt felt the sudden emptiness when Puck pulled away a bit. His heart sank, he probably said something wrong. This is what Kurt got for opening his big mouth, right? He was about to say something to the larger boy, until he felt Puck's arms tighten around him. He looked into Puck's eyes, his expression innocent and confused. He knew that Puck found him 'hot', or so he said, but at the moment, what Puck had just said wasn't really clicking.

Puck couldn't help but feel worried at Kurt's behavior. He wasn't being responsive or anything. He didn't even spoke a word after he apologizes. It really meant that Puck screwed it up before they even started. "Kurt.." It was hardly a whisper as he tightened his grip around the smaller boy once again before kissing the brunette's lips, hoping it would make him speak. "Talk to me." Puck kissed the smaller boy's luscious lips once more a little longer. "Tell me what you're thinking.. Please." He looked into Kurt's blue eyes with his pleading ones.

Kurt let out a tiny gasp when Puck kissed him, not only once, but twice. Kurt's mind was soaring. His arms loosely wrapped around Puck's shoulders and his eyes fluttered closed as he rested his forehead against Puck's. "I'm sorry…" He muttered before opening his eyes again, looking straight into Puck's. "I was a bit flattered and overwhelmed is all," he assured Puck, a gentle smile curling on his lips as his angry mask faded away as if it was never there to begin with.

Puck grinned as laughed softly and let out a sigh of relief, hearing Kurt explain himself. He gently hushed the smaller boy. "You don't have to say sorry.. I was the one who got all excited." One of Puck's arm let go of Kurt's waist to cup one of Kurt's cheeks, stroking the smaller boy's cheek with his thumb. "I won't do it again if you don't want me to. I'll only do it if you want me to. Okay?" He smiled and licked his lips.


End file.
